


Same Old Song

by truewolf14



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Minor Injuries, Partner Betrayal, Protective Steve Rogers, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truewolf14/pseuds/truewolf14
Summary: After the reader gets stood up on a date, she falls into a heavy depression and one day nearly gets run over by a truck. enter Steve Rogers who managed to save her just in time. This is her story and how she slowly learns to trust again.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 55





	1. Broken Promises

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me out of the blue and I wrote it all at once so you wouldn't have to wait. Enjoy!

_**July 21st, 3:15 pm** _

_You: I can meet you at the restaurant at 7 pm. It’s actually not too far from my house!_

_Eric: Yeah no problem, see you then_

_**6:45 pm** _

_You: hey, I made it to the restaurant! I didn’t time it right so I’m early, lol! Anyway, I’ll get us a table. Just tell them you’re with (Y/n) when you get here and they’ll guide you!_

You smiled softly as you walked into the restaurant, beaming at the host as she looked up at you. 

“Hi there, welcome to Earl’s. How many are you expecting?” she asked politely, reaching to grab a menu for you. 

“Just one other, thank you,” you said sweetly. She nodded and grabbed the second menu before guiding you towards the back of the restaurant, towards a booth. You took a seat as she set the menus down. 

“Emily will be your waitress for tonight,” she said and started to turn away. 

“Oh hang on! If a man comes in and asks for (Y/n), please send him my way. He should be here in the next 15 minutes.” you said with a grin. She smirked and nodded with a wink before waltzing off. While you waited for Emily to come around, you pulled out your phone to see if you got a response from him. 

_Read at 6:48 pm_

“He’s probably driving.” you hummed. 

“Hi there, my name’s Emily, I’ll be your waitress for tonight. Can I get you anything to drink?” a lady asked, smiling with her pen at the ready against a notebook. 

“Just water, for now, thank you.” she nodded and trotted off to go take other orders. 

_**7:00 pm** _

Your eyes lifted towards the entrance in excitement when it opened, but pouted when a couple walked in. you laughed at yourself lightly and rolled your eyes. 

“Come on (Y/n), it’s not like he’s going to show up right on the dot.” you chastised to yourself. 

_**7:15 pm** _

_You: hey, just wondering if you’ll be here soon. The waitress is getting a little annoyed since I haven’t ordered anything yet lol_

You bit your lip as you sent the message before setting your phone down when Emily arrived again to refill your water. 

“Are you ready to order?” she asked curiously. 

“Not quite yet. My date is running late” you chuckled as you smiled nervously. “I’m sorry for the trouble.” 

“It’s no worry,” she said before walking off again. 

**_7:30 pm_ **

_Read at 7:22 pm_

You sighed softly and leaned back in your seat, staring out the window in the hope to see his car pull in. each person that entered, who wasn’t Eric, made your heart hurt a little more. 

_**7:58 pm** _

“Maybe he got lost… I should send him another text to see if everything is alright.” you murmured before doing just that. 

_You: hey, it’s been an hour since our meet time, I’m just wondering if maybe you put the wrong address in? I know I’ve done that a few too many times haha_

You scrolled up to see if the address was correct and sighed when you realized it was. You blinked when you scrolled back down and your chest filled with hope. 

_Read at 7:59 pm_

And you waited for those three dots to show up. Unfortunately, they didn’t. 

“He probably realized he put it in wrong.” you tried to reassure yourself. 

_**8:42 pm** _

_You: hey, are you okay? It’s… almost been two hours and I’m getting worried. Please let me know if you’re okay._

“Maybe I should call him… I hope everything is okay.” you murmured before pressing the call button and waiting. It rang twice before it went to voicemail, meaning he declined your call. You frowned deeply and looked back at the message you sent. He hadn’t read it. 

_**9:22 pm** _

You couldn’t even bring a small smile to your face when Emily returned once more. She looked at you with pity and tilted her head before settling in the seat across from you. In the time that you had been waiting, you had talked and engaged in small conversations. She kind of felt like a friend now.

“Hey… what are you still doing here? You should go home…” she said softly, trying to meet your eyes. 

“No, he’ll be here. He’s just… miscalculated the time…. He could be lost. Maybe his phone died and that’s why he hasn’t answered back?” you tried to reason, barely making eye contact before staring at your colouring page. Emily had given it to you so you could pass the time faster. 

“May I ask why you think he’s going to make it?” 

“He’s a really sweet guy, makes me laugh, makes me feel special. This is only our first date though. We met through a friend at her party and hit it off really well, I’m hoping it will turn into more. I mean, he’s really cute too.” you said as you shrugged. The sun was finally starting to set, making the sky orange and red, a painting in real-time. 

“When was the last time you went on a date?” you blinked at her question and tilted your head before shrugging. 

“I don’t know… 5 years ago maybe? It didn’t go well, the guy turned out to be an asshole anyway. Plus, it’s not often I have cute guys ask me out. I mean, look at me, I’m not exactly the reddest apple or the juiciest pear of the bunch.” you laughed weakly and shrugged before meeting her eyes. “He’ll be here,” you said. But it sounded like you were more trying to convince yourself than her. She only sighed in response and got up to continue working. 

_**9:30 pm** _

_Bzzzt_

You jumped and quickly grabbed your phone as it buzzed on the table. A text message. But your hopes were dashed when it was a text from your friend, not Eric. reluctantly, you opened it. Your heart sank at her message, along with the picture attached above it.

_Gracie: Hey, isn’t this the guy you’re supposed to be on a date with tonight?_

The picture was of Eric at the bar she worked at, Huntington’s. He was sitting at one of the high tables, laughing and grinning at another girl across from him. You could see both their faces clear as day. She was absolutely gorgeous, the opposite of everything you were. You stared at the screen until the battery low sign blinked and it powered off. You instantly recognized the girl staring back at you. The broken, emotionless expression of a girl who had been betrayed yet again. Tossed aside like an old shirt. 

“Are you sure you don’t want anything other than water…?” Emily asked gently as she stood beside you. You hadn’t even noticed her there. But from the expression on her face, you knew she had been there a while and had seen the picture. She didn’t even know what Eric looked like, but she knew it was him just from your expression alone. 

“No… just the cheque please….” you said automatically. You didn’t recognize your voice. It was soft, nothing more than a whisper. 

“There is no cheque, all you got was water, which is free,” she said softly. 

“Oh… right…” you muttered before pulling out your wallet and grabbing a $50 bill. You set it on the table before getting up and putting on your jacket. 

“I can’t take this, that’s not fair to you,” Emily said as she tried to push it back into your hands. You stopped her and smiled weakly, but it didn’t reach your eyes. 

“Please just take it. I’ll be happy to know I made at least someone’s night worthwhile....” you said before backing away. She could only stare at you as you walked out of the building. 

_**9:45 pm** _

You quietly opened the door to your house and stepped in, gently kicking off your shoes and removing your jacket. 

“Hey! How’d your date go?” Shaza, one of your roommates, called from the living room. You didn’t respond as you hung up your jacket. 

“So good that she can’t reply apparently” Cassie, your other roommate teased. They laughed for a moment as you slowly made your way into the living room. They grinned at you before their expressions dropped at your expression. You knew what you looked like. Your face was emotionless, a stone-cold wall, while your eyes portrayed your inner turmoil. 

“He never showed,” you said before tossing your phone on the couch beside them. You didn’t wait as they scrambled to try and turn it on before realizing it’s dead. You made your way to your room and quietly locked the door before laying down on your bed. It was about 10 minutes later that you heard a gentle knock on your door. 

“(Y/n), we’re so sorry you had to go through that, but clearly he’s an idiot. Why don’t you come and we’ll have a girl’s night?” Shaza asked. 

“We’ll get drunk, gorge ourselves on junk food, and watch shitty comedies like we always do. How does that sound?” Cassie chimed in. You continued to stare blankly at the wall as they waited for any type of response from you. When they didn’t get one, they shared a sigh and then walked away. 

_**11:34 pm** _

You slowly dragged yourself out of bed, feeling disgusting with your makeup clogging your pores and your dress hugging your figure uncomfortably. You made your way out of your room to head to the bathroom, ignoring your roommates as they tried to talk to you. You closed the door behind you and locked it before moving to the counter and staring at yourself in the mirror. The girl who stared back at you was someone you recognized but didn’t know how. She was a familiar stranger to you. Carefully, you peeled off your clothes and wiped away your makeup before climbing into the shower. You turned it on and stood under the scalding stream, not caring as it burned you. It wasn’t like you could feel it anyway. 

_**11:52 pm** _

“(Y/n), you’ve had the shower running for half an hour now. It’s gonna get cold soon.” Cassie tried to reason through the door. You almost didn’t hear her over the sound of the running water. You blinked slowly and stared at the wall for a moment, wincing at how stiff your body was. You hadn’t even realized that time had passed. You let out a tiny yelp when the lukewarm water suddenly went ice cold, startling you. You slipped and fell hard into the tub, cutting yourself on that stupid sharp tile that you had been meaning to get fixed. 

“(Y/n), are you okay?!” Shaza asked, the doorknob jiggling as she tried to open it. The worry in her voice, the pain throbbing in your arm from your new cut, the emptiness in your chest, the ache in your heart, it all boiled over at once. 

A sob echoed in the bathroom, sounding out over the running water. Slowly, more followed it, becoming louder and louder with each second. You curled in on yourself as you lay in the tub, letting the icy water cascade over your shivering body. Blood ran in pink swirls down the drain, the bottom of the tub filling with it. The doorknob started to jiggle harder as your roommates tried to get in. distantly, you heard Cassie order Shaza to get something so they could pick the lock. Everything was starting to blend together as you continued to cry out in anguish. Eventually, the girls got the door open and ran to your side. Someone turned off the shower while another wrapped a warm towel around your body. You didn’t know who did what cause you couldn’t see through your tears. You could only grip onto whoever’s shirt and sob into their chest as they held you, trying to warm you up while the other grabbed the first aid kit and started bandaging your arm. 

The next thing you knew, you were lying in your bed, a thick comforter wrapped around you as they talked quietly to each other. You took a shaky breath as you tried to calm yourself, your sobs turning into hiccups. 

“Hey sweetheart, you with us?” Shaza asked sweetly, her fingers lightly brushing away the wet hair from your face. 

“You gave us quite the scare back there…” Cassie murmured as she sat beside you. You looked between them both for a long moment before slowly pulling the blanket over you, effectively hiding from them. 

“Please just go…” you begged softly, your throat sore from your sobs. They each let out a soft sigh before you felt the bed move as they got up. You waited till the door closed and their footsteps faded away before coming out from under the blanket. Your phone was sitting on the nightstand, plugged in, as well as a glass of water and a small plate of food. You frowned deeply and slowly rolled over, curling in on yourself as you tried to go to sleep. 

_**July 22nd, 12:34 pm** _

You flinched as the sun assaulted your eyes with its bright rays, yanking the blanket back over your head. You rolled over and slowly brought the blanket back down, allowing yourself to adjust to the brightness. You stared at the digital clock on your nightstand, staring at the red numbers emotionlessly. You sighed quietly before wincing when your bladder screamed at you. After all the water you drank last night, it was a wonder you hadn’t wet the bed. Carefully, you dragged yourself out of bed and winced when you put pressure on your arm. You frowned at the bloody bandage before getting up and making your way to the bathroom. Shaza and Cassie were in the kitchen and smiled nervously at you as you walked past. You barely spared them a glance before making your way into the bathroom. Once you finished your business you pulled out the first aid kit and unwrapped your arm, hissing as the gauze stuck to the wound. Thankfully, it wasn’t deep enough to need to stitches, but it still hurt like a bitch. You cleaned it out before wrapping it up again and left the bathroom. 

“She didn’t eat any of the food we left her.” Cassie was saying quietly. 

“Can you blame her? I wouldn’t have the stomach to eat after-” Shaza stopped when she spotted you. “Hey, you hungry? I’m sure you didn’t eat last night,” she said before cringing at her words. Cassie smacked her arm and glared at her. “Sorry…” she murmured. You stared at them for a moment before quietly making your way back to your room, shutting and locking the door behind you. 

_**July 28th, 3:14 pm** _

“She hasn’t left her room, other than to eat and use the bathroom. And she has barely eaten anything, to begin with. Its been a week. I’m really worried about her.” Cassie whispered from the living room. 

“I know… I am too. To be completely honest, I don’t think she’ll get out of this one on her own.” Shaza whispered. You quietly sat beside your door with it cracked open, just enough so you could hear them. 

“That’s just it Shaz… she needs help, but she’s not willing to let us. Do you remember how bad it was last time? I feel like this time is much worse.” Cassie murmured solemnly. 

“I agree. Last time the guy was just an asshole, but this still took a toll on her. I mean, she also didn’t leave her room for a week, cause what he did really crushed her. But Eric.. he was a genuine guy and Bailey spoke highly of him. We have no idea why he did this to her, they seemed to really hit it off.” Shaza said, annoyance clear in her voice. 

“You know why. Because he’s a guy who only thinks with his dick. You read the texts. (Y/n)’s inexperienced and a bit naive. She didn’t read into his messages enough. He was only being nice to her because he wanted to get into her pants. Gracie also found him with another girl that night. He’s just another asshole, just like the rest of them.”

“Cas, you know you can’t say stuff like that. We may be together and only into women, but she’s only interested in guys. She’ll find Mr. Right soon. I hope…” you sighed softly and quietly shut your door, blocking out their conversation, and made your way back into your bed. You heard enough. 

_**August 6th, 1:54 pm** _

You frowned deeply when you opened your door, finding the house empty. Shaza and Cassie must have had enough of your silence and decided to go out for once. You made your way into the kitchen and confirmed your suspicions. 

_Hey (Y/n), Cas and I went out to run some errands, you have the house to yourself till tomorrow. Don’t party too hard._   
_\- Shaza_

You stared at the note and bit your lip quietly before pinning it back to the fridge. 

“I know you’re not running errands,” you muttered softly before opening the fridge. “Shit…” the fridge was nearly empty. “Cas forgot to go grocery shopping again didn’t she?” you huffed before moving to go get in some decent clothes. As much as you didn’t want to, you needed to go and grab some supplies to last you through the night. Once dressed, you slipped on your shoes and grabbed your headphones before making your way out the door. Thankfully, the grocery store was a ten minute walk away, so you didn’t need to drive there. 

_**2:23 pm** _

You hummed softly along with your song as you crossed the street, staring down at your feet as you carried two grocery bags full of supplies. Your music was just loud enough that you couldn’t hear anything or anyone unless they were screaming at you. Which is why you didn’t react when someone shouted at you a little ways away. The only thing that got to you was the sound of a blaring horn and screeching tires. Your head snapped up as headlights filled your vision, your body freezing in terror as a truck came barreling towards you. You shut your eyes in hopes of blocking out the inevitable pain heading your way, only to suddenly find your body flying off to the side as a blunt force hit you. You grunted and yelped in pain when your back hit the pavement, shredding your shirt and in result your skin. All you could hear was the ringing in your ears as you tried to gain your bearings, a blurry figure moving above you. You could feel hands touching your arms and face and you knew they were speaking to you, but you couldn’t understand what he was saying. Slowly, the sound of music and static could be heard in your ears, alerting you that your headphones were still in. you reached up and took them out, flinching as the sound of people shouting and talking hit you all at once. 

“Hey, hey, focus on me.” a voice above you said. You blinked slowly as your eyes focused on the man above you. His blonde hair shone golden in the evening light, his blue eyes glittering as he grinned down at you. “There she is,” he soothed as he cupped your cheeks. “You with me?” 

“Y-yeah…” you murmured weakly, everything starting to clear up around you. “What happened?” 

“I just saved your ass from getting run over… you know, you should really look both ways before crossing.” he chuckled before looking over your body. “Are you hurt?” he asked. You frowned slightly before wincing as you shifted. 

“M-my back… it stings…” you hissed. Carefully, he lifted your shoulder just enough to peek at your back before setting you down. 

“You’re pretty torn up back there. We have an ambulance on the way, so just sit tight okay?” he soothed before smiling down when you met his eyes again. “What’s your name sweetheart?” 

“(Y/n)...” you murmured, shutting your eyes as the sun blinded you for a moment, he shifted so his body could block it, allowing you to stare up at him. In the distance, you could hear the blaring sirens of the ambulance, gradually getting closer. 

“Well (Y/n), my name’s Steve.”


	2. Waiting for Forever

_**August 6th, 4:23 pm** _

“You’re very lucky to be alive Ms. (L/n). Thankfully all you suffered is a minor concussion and scrapes along your back. The scrapes should heal up within the week, but I ask that you take it easy for your concussion to settle.” Dr. Almiraz said as he looked over your charts. “We don’t have to keep you overnight, so you’re free to go home,” he stated. “Do you have someone to take you home or should we call you a taxi?” 

“If you could call me a taxi, that would-” you started, only for a voice to cut you off. 

“I’ll take her home.” the man who saved you, Steve, said as he entered the room, two cups of what you assumed was hot chocolate in his hands. “I mean, I couldn’t even protect her from a concussion, if I make her go home on her own, what kind of hero would I be?” he teased. You raised an eyebrow as he handed you one of the cups, watching as the doctor beamed at him and nodded before leaving the room. You frowned deeply and sipped at your hot chocolate before moving to get your shoes on. You hissed in pain as it put stress on your back, causing Steve to quickly come to your aid. 

“Don’t. I’m fine. Just… don’t.” you grunted, making him pause. Slowly, you managed to get them on before you stood up. He tried to help you again but you ignored it and waited till he lead the way out of the room. When you got down to the parking garage, he lead you to an old blue beetle, the lights blinking as he unlocked it before he opened it. 

“Hop on in.” he hummed. You slid into the passenger seat and carefully set your back against the seat, looking around the surprisingly spacious vehicle as he walked around to get in the driver’s side. You started it up and turned up the radio just enough for some background noise. “So what’s your address?” he asked as he peered over at you. You gave it time after a moment of hesitancy before buckling yourself in as he backed out of the spot. 

“Can we stop at the pharmacy so I can pick up my meds?” you asked. 

“That’s the plan.”

_**5:06 pm** _

You quietly stopped to unlock the door to your house, feeling Steve watching you. He had insisted on walking you to the door, and after a few rounds of back and forth, you finally gave up. Before you could even get the key into the door, it was swung open, startling you as Shaza and Cassie stood in the doorway. 

“Oh thank god you’re okay!” Cassie cried before she grabbed you and yanked you into a hug, making you yelp in surprise and pain. Shaza had to pull her off of you, gently scolding her before she moved to place her hands on your shoulders. 

“What are you doing home? I thought you weren’t going to be back until tomorrow?” you asked as you looked between them. 

“We got a call from the hospital since I’m your emergency contact. We rushed back home as fast as we could. When we got into town they said you had been discharged so we decided to just come back here and wait for you.” Shaza said as she examined you. 

“Speaking of which, they told us someone was taking you home,” Cassie said before her eyes landed on the man still behind you. 

“Uh yeah, that would be me,” he said with a cheeky smile. “You really gotta teach her to look both ways before crossing.” he teased, making you scowl. 

“You’re… you’re Steve Rogers….” Shaza said slowly, her eyes wide as her hands slipped from your shoulders. 

“Holy shit…” Cassie murmured, her eyes just as wide. You looked between the three of them, a deep, confused frown gracing your face. 

“You three know each other?” you asked cautiously. 

“Duh, everyone knows Steve Rogers…” Cassie said as her eyes snapped to you again. 

“Apparently not, I have no idea who he is.” you huffed, crossing your arms. 

“You were saved by Captain America dumbass,” Shaza said as she frowned in disappointment at you, clearly unhappy with your lack of awareness. Your eyes widened as you turned your gaze to Steve once more and really took a look at him. It really was him. How you hadn’t realized until now was beyond you.

“I think I hit my head harder than I thought…” you murmured as dizziness washed over you. You felt your knees buckle as darkness clouded your vision, the last thing you saw was Steve rushing to catch you. 

_**August 7th, 8:15 am** _

You blinked slowly as you sat up, hissing quietly at the ache in your back and the pounding in your head. There was a glass of water and your meds on your nightstand, so you reached over and quickly took some. You waited for them to kick in before you pulled yourself out of bed and made your way to the kitchen, your stomach rumbling. You froze when you entered, meeting two equally worried yet unimpressed gazes. 

“What?” you asked slowly. “Did I forget to put pants on?” you quickly looked down to see your legs were covered. 

“You’d been asleep for 13 hours. We were getting worried…” Shaza said softly as she moved over to take your hand and guide you to the table, sitting you down between them. 

“I’m more worried over the fact you didn’t recognize the Captain himself.” Cassie accused, glaring at you. You frowned deeply and flinched slightly, making Shaza swat at her girlfriend. 

“Be nice, she nearly died yesterday.” she huffed before looking down at you. “Can we get you anything? The doctor did say you have to take it easy,” she said as she rubbed your arm soothingly. 

“Some food would be nice… maybe just some toast,” you said. Cassie got up to prepare just that for you. “So… where is he anyway?” 

“He left about an hour after you fainted. He left his number though.” Cas said with a wiggle of her eyebrows. 

“Why would he do that?” you asked in confusion. 

“He’s worried about you. I mean, he saved your life but still got you injured enough to need the go to the hospital. He wanted to stay updated.” she explained. 

“Ah shit… I can’t afford a hospital bill right now…” you groaned, dropping your head on the table. You immediately regretted that when your headache flared up again, making you whimper. Cassie set down a plate of toast in front of you, as well as a glass of water before she took her seat once more. 

“Oh don’t worry about that. Steve said he’d pay for it.” Shaza held up a hand when you tried to protest. “We tried to tell him no but he said he had to at least do something right for you.” she laughed. 

“His words, not ours,” Cassie said in regards to your expression. “Anyway, you should eat and then give him a call so you can let him know you’re back in the land of the living.” she patted your shoulder before she got up and went to the living room. She came back a moment later with your phone and a small piece of paper with a number written on it. You stared at it quietly for a long time. 

_**10:45 am** _

“This is too weird…” you murmured as you listened to your phone ring. On the third ring, it clicked and a voice came through. 

“Hello? Who is this?” Steve asked. 

“Um.. hi Steve. You saved me from a truck yesterday…” you stuttered out. 

“Oh, hey you’re awake! It’s good to hear your voice” he chuckled. “How are you?” 

“Sore… kind of tired, which is weird since I slept 13 hours straight.” you huffed, feeling extremely awkward since you were talking to THE Captain America over the phone. 

“That’s normal, you went through some trauma. Don’t stress about it,” he said. A voice in the background cut him off, but you couldn’t understand what they were saying. “Yeah, she’s awake…. Oh, I don’t know actually. Did your roommates tell you that you don’t have to worry about your hospital bill?” he asked. It took you a moment to realize he was talking to you again. 

“Oh, yeah they did. But you didn’t have to do that for me. I would have come up with something.” you said quickly, moving to sit on your bed. 

“Nah, it’s the least I could do. Besides, I’m not paying for it, Tony Stark is.” you coughed as you choked on your saliva, turning your head away from the phone, trying not to deafen him with your hacking. 

“W-what?!” you managed to gasp out after a moment. 

“Sorry... I probably should have waited to tell you that..” he said sheepishly. You gulped in air as you wiped the tears from your eyes, trying to steady your breathing. 

“But why…?” you asked slowly. 

“He heard about what happened and tracked the truck driver down. Turns out, he was drunk behind the wheel and didn’t see you until the last second. Not only did he pay for your bill but he also got the guy arrested. He’s had many infractions.” he explained. You gulped nervously and ran a hand through your hair. 

“How can I repay you? That’s awfully kind but I’d feel terrible if I didn’t do something to try and ease my guilt,” you said softly. 

“Normally I’d say you wouldn’t have to do anything, but tell ya what. Why don’t you come to the festival with me next weekend? Your concussion should be healed by then.” you blinked in surprise before looking towards your calendar and biting your lip. 

“Are you sure that’s okay? I mean, you’re a superhero and I’m just me. Wouldn’t that raise suspicion?” you asked. 

“Why would it raise suspicion? It’s not like being a superhero doesn’t make me human. Besides, it’ll allow me to make up for tackling you onto the road.” he chuckled.” you were silent for a long moment before quietly nodding. 

“Okay, I’ll go with you,” you said. 

“Sweet, see you then.” 

_**August 14th, 7:45 pm** _

You bit your lip as you watched people walk by, your hands wringing together nervously. You weren’t the biggest fan of crowds, let alone being by yourself in them. 

“Hey, you made it!” you jumped at the voice behind you and quickly whirled around to face Steve. “Whoops, sorry, didn’t mean to scare you. I thought you heard me approach.” he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as you looked him over. He was dressed in a simple tee and jeans, the shirt looking about a size too small, hugging his muscles quite nicely. 

“Yeah, sorry I’m a little late,” you said as you met his gaze again. 

“Late? You’re right on time. Come on, let’s go get something to eat and then we can walk around!” he said before offering you his arm. You stared at it for a moment before turning and walking towards the food trucks, missing his look of disappointment that followed. 

The two of you got some food and started walking around the festival, him having a good time, and you feeling awkward as hell. The fact that Steve Golden Boy Rogers was asking to hang out with you baffled you more than you cared to admit. It also scared the shit out of you. What would everyone else think of you? Some freak fan who finally got the attention of him? You were just a girl. Sure, you were grateful for the Avengers and how many times they’ve saved the world from ending how many times now. But you never freaked out over them. They were people, just doing more than others usually would. Also, freak powers for some of them. And super-soldier serums. 

“What’s it like?” you blurted out suddenly, your cheeks dusting pink in embarrassment. 

“What’s what like?” he asked as he looked down at you. 

“All of this. I mean, I’m not trying to be rude, but you grew up in the 40s, what’s it like living in this world?” you asked, stopping in your tracks. The folks behind you bumped into you, making them glare at you as Steve pulled you off to the side. 

“It was strange, and terrifying, at first. But now it’s home. I’ve grown accustomed to this world and I learn something new every day. It’s quite fascinating.” he explained with a shrug, shoving his hands in his pockets. He was nervous. That, or he was uncomfortable. Probably both. 

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have asked,” you said as you watched your shoes dig into the grass. 

“No, it’s okay. You’re curious, don’t be afraid to ask me things,” he said with a gentle smile. You stared at him for a long moment before quietly nodding. “Come on, let’s go win some prizes!”

_**September 16th, 8:19 am** _

_Steve: hey! Are you busy tonight?_   
_You: if you count folding laundry busy, then yes._   
_Steve: sweet, meet me at the Conservatory Garden in Central Park at 5 pm!_   
_You: why?_   
_Steve: it’s a surprise!_

_**4:55 pm** _

You wandered through the park quietly as you made your way towards the Conservatory Garden, pulling your sweater a little tighter around you. Surprisingly, there weren’t that many people out today. It was a rather cool day considering the time of year. There was also the threat of a storm that evening. You looked around silently for Steve and quickly spotted him near a fountain so you made your way over, he grinned when he spotted you. 

“Hey, glad you could make it. Come with me” he took your hand and tugged you along, making your eyes widen. You tried to pull your hand away but he only held on tighter. “Trust me, you gotta stay close,” he said with a cheeky grin. You frowned a bit but gave up trying to pull away, allowing him to pull you along. Eventually, he came through some trees and stopped in a small clearing. In the centre of it, lay a blanket with a basket on top, some dishes and glasses set up around it. 

“What is this?” you asked. 

“A picnic. I thought something peaceful would help ease your mind,” he said with a grin. 

“But what about the storm?” you asked, glancing at the sky. 

“That’s why I have an umbrella. Something tells me you like thunderstorms. So why not be out in it and stay dry?” he suggested. 

“Won’t the blanket get wet from the ground?” you asked skeptically as he moved to set up the umbrella. It was a clear one, so when it did start raining, you would still be able to see the sky. 

“Nope. there’s a tarp underneath it. Don’t worry, I’ve got it all planned out.” he said before gesturing for you to take a seat. You moved slowly before gently taking a seat, watching as he did the same. “I asked your roommates what kind of food you like and I couldn’t pick one, so I went with a bunch. I hope that’s okay?” 

“Uh… sure. Thank you.” you said as he started taking out food. 

_**6:30 pm** _

Just like the weatherman had said, the storm came. At first, it was just a light drizzle, but then it became quite heavy. Not heavy enough to blind you and make you uncomfortable, but enough to soak the world around you and leave you mystified by its beauty. The thunder and lightning also made it that much more magnificent. 

“Are you cold…?” Steve’s soft voice made your gaze turn towards him. He was a little worried as he watched you gently shiver across from him. 

“Yeah... I thought my sweater would be enough,” you said with a shrug. “But I’ll be okay.” 

“Nonsense, come here,” you blinked as he pulled out a blanket and moved to the back of the blanket, holding his hand out for you. You hesitated a moment before slowly taking it and squeaked when he pulled you into his side. He wrapped the blanket around both your backs and gently pulled you against him. You tensed up at the contact, eyes wide as you squirmed. But soon, his warmth began to seep into you, and your body relaxed against him. You sighed softly and carefully let your headrest on his shoulder, eyes moving back out to stare at the storm around you. Unbeknownst to you, Steve’s had forgotten all about the storm. His gaze was locked on you, watching your eyes light up every time lightning flashed across the sky. And yet, he still wishes to see your smile and doesn’t understand why you haven’t since you met two months ago. He was hoping to find out one day. But he was a patient man, and if it took months or even years to find out, then he was willing to wait. 

_**October 31st, 7:52 pm** _

“Thank you, happy Halloween!” the children cried over their shoulders as they ran back to their parents, pillowcases thick with candy. 

“Happy Halloween!” Shaza called back before shutting the door. She set the bowl of candy down before moving to sit beside you as you stared at the tv, watching Hocus Pocus. “Y’know, now would be the perfect time to go get into your costume and go to a bar. Maybe you’ll find someone nice and spooky to lay with” your nose wrinkled as you glared at her. 

“First of all, gross. Second of all, I don’t have a costume. And third of all, I don’t want to go anywhere.” you huffed and pulled the blanket around you. 

“What happened to that costume Cas and I made you?” she asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“I am NOT wearing that Shaz! I’m not a college student anymore and that’s far too revealing.” you huffed, trying to hide amongst the blankets. She snickered softly and tugged them away, leaving you chilly against the air. You whined as you tried to get them back. She was about to say something but a knock at the door interrupted her. She hopped off the couch and grabbed the candy bowl and pulled it open, her eyes widening at who was on the other side. 

“Trick or treat!” Steve said with a goofy grin. She grinned back at him and tossed a piece of candy at him before allowing him inside. In the past three months, his visits had become more and more frequent, the only time he was away for long periods of time was when he was on missions. “I like the costume,” he said as he looked Shaza up and down. 

“Witches are great. Cassie’s my black cat familiar. She’s just out to pick up more candy since we’re running low. Lots of kids this year.” she explained before handing off candy to the kids that had just run up. Once they were gone and the door was shut she turned to face him. “What are you doing here?” she asked. 

“Looking for (Y/n),” he said as if it was obvious. You blinked as he walked into the living room, quickly spotting you wrapped up in the blankets once more. “What are you supposed to be?” 

“A poor sport. She won’t get into her costume.” Shaza huffed with a roll of her eyes. 

“I told you, I’m not wearing that thing,” you growled out, glaring heatedly at her. 

“Well, you might have to. Tony wanted you to come to his Halloween party so the team can finally meet you.” Steve said as he plopped down on the couch beside you, making you bounce slightly. 

“Why would they want to meet me?” you asked in confusion. 

“I may or may not talk about you a lot more than I think, so the team is curious who this mystery girl is. Plus, Tony wants to finally meet the girl who he helped bring justice to a cruel man,” he said with a shrug. 

“So go change!” Shaza jumped in, yanking you off the couch. You yelped as you fell onto the floor, sighing as you pulled yourself up. 

“Fine, but I swear to god if anyone goggles at me I’ll kick them where the sun doesn't shine” you muttered as you made your way to your bedroom. 

_**8:32 pm** _

“You ready to meet the Avengers?” Steve asked as he peered over at you. 

“No,” you said shortly, your voice filled with nerves. You two were in the elevator of the Avengers Tower, heading to the top floor where the party was being held. “This is not exactly the best attire to wear when you’re meeting the people who have saved the world on numerous occasions,” you said, glaring down at your body. 

“I think you look great,” he said sincerely, eyes travelling up and down you until resting on your face again. “You make a cute soldier.” you huffed softly as you crossed your arms over your chest, trying to hide your embarrassment. The costume Shaza and Cassie had made you consisted of a short, thigh-high camo dress with the neckline plunging too low for your liking. A camo cap sat on your lightly curled hair, sunglasses sitting on the brim. Thigh-high stockings with camo garters adorned your legs, black stilettos giving you a couple of extra inches in height. A fake gun was strapped in a holster to your thigh, as well as a rifle to your back and a bullet sash along your chest. You kept adjusting it to try and hide your cleavage, but they made it just so that that wasn’t possible. 

Steve had decided to be cheeky and dress as a captain, but not Captain America. A green-ish tan button-up hugged his torso as black pants hung along his legs. A peaked cap sat on his head, the small brim gently shadowing his face. He had medals and pins, you assumed to be real ones he’s earned, attached to the right breast pocket. It was a simple outfit but it made your insides warm.

Before you could think about it anymore, the doors to the elevator opened to loud music and the chattering of people. They were all wearing costumes of all kinds, some were vampires, there were witches and wizards, you thought you saw Dorothy from Wizard of Oz, and you even saw someone dressed as what you assumed was the Kool-Aid man. You sighed shakily and moved into Steve’s side, anxiety crashing through you. 

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you.” 

_**December 25th, 12:46 pm** _

“Merry Christmas (Y/n), I hope you like it.” you blinked as you stared at the small box Steve set in your hands. Tilting your head curiously, you untied the ribbon and pulled it open, gasping at the necklace that lay within. 

“It’s beautiful…” you murmured, lifting it up to get a closer look. It was a tiny silver lotus pendant on a silver chain. It was lightweight and delicate, the chain itself thin enough that you wouldn’t feel it while wearing it. 

“Here, let me put it on for you,” he said. He gently took it from your hand and moved to stand behind you. You tilted your head down slightly and brushed your hair to the side as he brought it around in front of you before doing it up in the back. It settled nicely on your chest, the cool feel of it making your skin tingle. 

“Thank you, Steve… I’m sorry, I didn’t get you anything…” you murmured, feeling guilty for not having thought of getting him anything. You didn’t even know what you could have gotten him. 

“Don’t worry about, being here with you is a gift enough,” he said softly, slightly moving closer behind you. You felt his chest brush against your back and you quietly leaned back against him, still admiring the necklace. When his lips touched the curve of your shoulder, you gasped softly, feeling goosebumps rise along your arms. Slowly, he turned you to face him again, his fingers lightly moving under your chin to tilt your head up. He met your eyes and waited for a moment before glancing down to your lips and back up. Your cheeks dusted pink as you watched his tongue flick out to wet his lips, the movement captivating you. 

“Steve…” you whispered, his breath fanning across your face. Slowly, he brought his lips to yours, making your knees weak. He wrapped his arms around you to hold you against his chest as he kissed you, his lips warm against your own. Hesitantly, you slowly kissed back, your eyes falling shut as you leaned into him. Tingles ran up and down your spine as his lips moved against yours. He wasn’t taking from you, it was like he was giving you the chance to do what you wanted. He was letting you set the pace. So you did, you kept it slow, only changing the angle when it felt right, only moving your hands to his chest to rest against him, his hands moving to your hips. Eventually, you both needed to breathe and you reluctantly parted. “I…” you whispered, at a loss for words. He could only smile and pull you into another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any spelling/grammar errors? please let me know and I'll fix them asap!


	3. Sounds of History

_**February 14th, 2:28 pm** _

_Steve: hey Doll, meet me at Earl’s for 8 pm okay?_   
_You: no, not Earl’s._   
_Steve: Oh okay, how about Estela?_   
_You: yeah, I’ll meet you there._   
_Steve: Great, see you at 8!_

_**7:50 pm** _

_You: hey I got here a little early, want me to get us a table?_   
_Steve: yes, that’d be great, I should be there soon!_

_**7:55 pm** _

_You: got us a table near the back, just ask for my name when you get here_   
_Steve: of course!_

_**8:10 pm** _

_You: Hey, everything okay?_   
_Steve: Yeah, unfortunately, got caught behind an accident. It will probably be another 20 minutes. Go ahead and order an appetizer okay?_   
_You: are you sure? I don’t want to eat without you._   
_Steve: yeah go ahead, don’t want to keep my girl hungry_   
_You: okay…_

_**8:40 pm** _

_You: was the accident worse than you thought?_   
_Steve: yeah, we’ve moved quite a bit though and I can see where the end of the stuck zone is, so I should be on my way shortly._   
_You: Alright, I finished my appetizer, want me to order you a drink?_   
_Steve: sure, you know what I like_

_**9:00 pm** _

_You: Steve? Where are you?_

_**9:10 pm** _

_You: are you okay?_

_**9:20 pm** _

_You: Steve…?_

_**9:30 pm** _

Your bottom lip quivered as you stared at the messages and then the time. He was an hour and a half late and he hadn’t read any of your messages. He said there was an accident, but you being paranoid, you checked the news and it had said it was cleared soon after his last message. So where was he? You tried to blink away the tears that were gathering in your eyes, the words swimming before you. 

“Sorry I’m so late, there was the accident and then I had to stop for gas. It was honestly just a mess.” Steve’s voice startled you and you tensed, staring down at your phone as your hands shook. 

“Getting gas doesn’t take 40 minutes,” you muttered coldly. 

“What?” he asked, moving to sit across from you. He tried to catch your gaze as you refused to look at him. “Doll, look at me,” he begged softly. 

“Where were you…?” you asked, the tears finally spilling over. He blinked in shock at the sight of your tears, frowning deeply. 

“I had to stop for gas and… I was getting you these,” he said before gently lifting his hands over the table and setting down a bouquet of flowers and a teddy bear. “The lady at the store wouldn’t stop talking no matter how many times I told her I was in a hurry,” he stated softly. You stared at the items in shock, guilt washing through you at how utterly stupid you felt. More tears spilled over and you wrapped your arms around yourself, feeling the people around you staring. 

“I’m sorry…” you whispered, looking down at your lap. 

“Come on, let’s get out of here…” he murmured. He got up and set some cash on the table before helping you out of your seat and grabbing your purse and jacket. He guided you out, sending a glare to the people staring after you. They quickly looked away but you kept your gaze locked on the ground. He guided you to the parking lot and gently set you against his car. “Did you drive?” he asked. 

“No, Shaz dropped me off,” you said, voice soft. “Her and Cassie went out for the night. They won’t be back till tomorrow so they suggested I go home with you…” a blush dusted your cheeks as you shifted uncomfortably. 

“Alright, that’s okay. I’ll take you home and we can talk okay?” you nodded slowly before moving to get into the passenger seat as he held the door open for you. He went around to get in the driver's side as you stared at the flowers, the teddy bear crushed against your chest for comfort. 

“They’re beautiful…” you murmured as he pulled out of the parking lot. “How did you know I liked lilies?” you asked. 

“I asked Cassie,” he said softly. You could tell he wanted to hold your hand to try and comfort you as well, but you weren’t moving. So instead, he kept his hand on the console, silently letting you know it was there if you wanted to take it. 

_**10:05 pm** _

“I thought you said you’d take me home?” you asked softly. There wasn’t any accusation in your voice, merely tiredness and confusion. 

“I know, but Cassie and Shaza said they wanted you to come here. Plus, I have a feeling they may already be occupying the house tonight. I doubt you would want to sleep there with that.” he explained as he pulled into his driveway. You nodded slowly and got out once the car was parked. You waited for him to lead the way to the door and unlock it before you both stepped inside. You stared at the entryway quietly, having thought the night would have gone much differently. You had thought tonight would be the night that you two would finally share your bodies with each other. You hated how things had turned. You sniffled softly as more tears stung your eyes, your hand coming up to try and hide your face. “Hey, hey, hey… shh…” Steve whispered as he moved to cup your cheeks, making you look up at him. 

“I’m sorry I ruined everything.” you hiccuped, trying to pull away. 

“Sweetheart, you didn’t ruin anything. Things just didn’t go as planned.” Steve hummed with a shrug. “Why don’t you go use my shower? I’ll leave a change of clothes for you to wear and you can come back down. I’ll have some food ready for us and then we can talk okay?” you watched him for a moment before quietly nodding and making your way up to the bathroom.

_**11:45 pm** _

After you had showered and changed into a shirt and a pair of boxers he left out for you, you walked back downstairs to find that Steve had made grilled cheese. After the two of you had eaten, you moved to the living room and were now sitting facing each other. You had your knees pulled up to your chest with a blanket wrapped around your shoulders. 

“(Y/n) I need you to be completely honest with me and understand that I will not judge you for anything you tell me. But I need to know what happened to you to make you react like this tonight. What happened that has made you so unhappy that you’ve forgotten how to smile?” he asked softly. He reached across and gently took your hand in his, not crowding you, but giving you the comfort you needed to speak. You took a deep breath and let it out shakily before beginning to explain to him. 

“A couple of weeks before we met I had a date planned with this guy named Eric. we had met through a mutual friend at her party and hit it off right away. We had a lot of the same interests, we found each other really funny, and he was really cute. A genuinely great guy. After a couple of weeks of talking, he asked me out on a date to Earl’s. I agreed because it had been 5 or so years before since my last date. I was so excited and thrilled because in what world would a guy like him ask a girl like me out.” you could tell he wasn’t happy with the way you phrased it, but he kept silent. “Anyway, date night comes around and I’m so excited I showed up 15 minutes early. I let him know and got us a table and just waited. 7 ‘o clock came around and he hadn’t shown up yet. So I waited another 15 minutes. Still no sign of him. I sent him another text asking if he would be there soon since the waitress was kind of getting annoyed. Nothing. Another 15 minutes go by and still hasn’t shown up, so I message again asking if everything was alright, maybe he got a flat tire or something? An hour had rolled in by then and I was getting worried so I asked him if he was okay. He kept reading my messages but never responded. By the time 9:30 came around, I got a message. But it wasn’t from Eric like I had hoped. No, it was from my friend Gracie. She sent me a picture and a text. It was a picture of Eric at the bar she works at with another girl, she asked if it was him. I had been stood up.” by then, tears were streaming down your face again, your breath shaky. “I-I know it’s stupid to cry over something so silly, but I was so excited and happy to finally have someone interested in me again. Especially since my last boyfriend was an outright asshole and treated me like I was nothing more than a kitchen dwelling wife.” Steve’s thumb rubbed over your knuckles as he tried to comfort you, his eyes full of sorrow as he watched you fall apart. 

“It’s not stupid…” he murmured. 

“Isn’t it though? I mean, I fell into such deep depression that I almost died. If it weren’t for you, I’d most likely be 6 feet under right now. Even then I probably would have died from malnourishment. I couldn’t eat, I could barely leave my room. All I did was sleep and use the bathroom, maybe nibbled on something here or there. I was a wreck, Steve. And I was so, so scared when you started showing affection towards me. But I trusted you and let you in, and then something stupid happens and I fell back into that old mindset again. I was so scared history was repeating itself.”

“I would never leave you for another woman...” Steve said firmly, making you look at him. 

“I know that logically, but emotionally? Steve, I can’t lose you. You’re so good to me and you have cared like no one else has. And you’re patient with me. Hell, I haven’t once smiled with you, but you still stuck around. You stayed by my side this entire time. And I thought I had lost it all tonight.” you whispered. He sighed softly before he moved and pulled you into his lap, his hands sliding up your arms to cup your cheeks. 

“Listen to me (Y/n). Nothing in this world will take me away from you. The only way I’d ever leave you is if something killed me. And I don’t plan on dying anytime soon.” he stated firmly, wiping the tears from your cheeks. 

“But you’re always going on dangerous missions…” you whispered. 

“Yes, but I have an amazing team to keep me safe and alive to come back to you,” he stated before gently pressing his lips to your right cheek. “I will never leave you, not willingly.” he moved his lips to your left cheek. “I will protect you for as long as I live.” he pressed them to your forehead. “I won’t abandon you.” he kissed your nose. “You are mine, and I am yours” finally, his lips touched your own, making you melt against him as he gently kissed you. You gripped his shirt tightly as you shifted to press closer to him, relaxing against his chest as more tears spilled over to wet his cheeks. Slowly, he pulled away and wiped your cheeks, smiling softly at you. 

“Steve…” you murmured. 

“I know it’s only been a few months since we met and even less since we’ve started dating… but I know with all my heart that I love you.” your eyes widened at his words, your heart pounding in your chest. Underneath your palm, you could feel his beating just as hard. 

“I… I love you too…” you whispered, feeling the corners of your lips twitch upwards. Steve’s eyes locked on your lips and he felt his heart swell at the smile there. It was small and tired, barely even there. He doubted he would have seen it if you weren’t pressed against him. But he knew right then and there that everything was going to be okay. 

_**Fin** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! that was a doozy and quite emotional if I have to say so myself. but that's the end of this rollercoaster of a story, I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Any spelling/grammar errors? please let me know and I'll fix them asap!

**Author's Note:**

> any spelling/grammar errors? please let me know and I'll fix them asap!


End file.
